El lago
by Patonejo
Summary: Y en la oscuridad absoluta en la que Shaka residía, Aioria apareció para salvarle la vida... Aioria/shaka


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no al mangaka Masami kurumada, yo sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis ansias de imaginación. Los párrafos utilizados en esta historia son parte de la canción "El lago" del grupo español Mago de Oz.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia fue concebida para el evento "Mitos y leyendas Shakaorianas" realizado por la secta Shakaoriana. Por lo que la historia es de género yaoi Aioria/Shaka, si este género no es de tu agrado no estás en la obligación de leerlo; puesto que no pretendo de ninguna manera sabotear los gustos de los lectores. Esta historia está inspirada en una leyenda urbana de México conocida como _"El lago de Camecuro"_ por lo que los personajes pueden estar occe, y me disculpo profundamente por ello. Les recomiendo leerla para aquellos que les gusten las leyendas urbanas y coloquiales.

**Aclaraciones de simbología:** Las frases en cursiva son sucesos pasados, y las frases entre puntos suspensivos son sentimientos, la mayoría de Shaka.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

**El lago**

_"El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia"_

_-William Shakespeare-_

-Hemos llegado amigo- dijo el hombre deteniendo el vehículo, sus ojos violetas oscuros observaban al pasajero que había recogido hace casi unos dos días atrás. Su sonrisa se extendió alegre por todo su rostro. –No sé por que ha decidido venir hasta este lugar, existen sitios mucho mejores-  
La mirada del hombre que se encontraba en el asiento delantero era de alegría. Sus mejillas bronceadas fueron adquiriendo un bonito toque carmín a medida que se frotaba el cabello con su mano derecha.  
-Vengo a visitar a mi hermano-  
-¿En serio?- preguntó el conductor. El hombre liberó una bocanada de aire para que fueran expulsados los restos de humo y ceniza que provenían de su cigarro.- Espero que lo reciban bien, el viaje ha sido realmente agotador-  
-Claro que exigiré eso- contestó el leo mostrándole un aire sarcástico. El brillo de sus ojos penetró en la mirada violácea del conductor. Este otro sólo se limitó a desearle una buena estancia. -Si lo veo de nuevo le pediré que me traiga de regreso-  
-Un gusto joven, no creo que dure mucho aquí, es bastante tranquilo-  
-Por eso mi hermano vive en esta ciudad-  
Las luces del automóvil se encendieron y el sonido del motor evidenció que pronto se marcharía. Antes de retirarse, el joven de orbes amatistas observó a su pasajero.  
Si en ese sitio aún quedaba alguna doncella se volvería loca por él.  
Unos ojos así de verdes, brillantes y esa sonrisa podrían cautivar a cualquier mujer.  
Incluso a las que ya no se encontraban entre los vivos.  
Aquellas patillas y cejas gruesas, pero refinadas le provocaban un toque varonil, y su camisa delineando su figura, un aire sensual.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?-  
El griego sonrió, logrando que los latidos del otro individuo se aceleraran.  
-Aioria-  
Mu dejó que sus dedos giraran la llave, partiendo hacia donde el destino le llevara.  
-Aioria- repitió para sí en la carretera.  
Definitivamente era un lindo nombre.

.

**…De nuevo solos tú y yo…  
…Un lago y una canción…  
…Echo de menos oír tu voz…  
…Una estrella te eclipsó…**

.

-Anoche tuve un sueño- una voz vagaba entre los árboles cercanos al río. Las hojas que marcaban la estación de otoño en la ciudad de Zamora le daban un toque de olvido e irónicamente mágico.  
Las manos blancas del individuo recogían los restos de hojas que caían cerca de sus pies.  
Sus ojos azules se reflejaban en el agua, y aquella sonrisa que cruzaba su boca tenía un aire triste, solitario.  
-Anoche soñé que podía tocar las estrellas, y que su mano se juntaba con la mía arropándome en la espesura- sus pies caminaban pisando las ramas, y las flores que se habían terminado por marchitar.  
-Que me protegía de todos los males que nos acechaban-  
Su cabello rubio le caía graciosamente encima de sus hombros, su vestido blanco tenía algunas raspaduras por culpa de las ramas. Las piedras cercanas a la orilla del lago le habían provocado yagas en sus pies. La sangre se mezclaba con la tierra.  
El brillo que residía en sus pupilas aumentaba por culpa de sus lágrimas.  
-Pero sólo había sido un sueño-  
El joven se detuvo frente al lago, contemplando lo lejano que éste estaba del cielo. La distancia entre la tierra y las nubes era demasiado grande para que pudiera cruzarla. Sintió como se le oprimía el pecho, como en el fondo de su cuerpo de quinceañero latía un corazón moribundo.  
…Me duele…  
Sus ojos se cerraron, dejando escapar miles de perlas cristalinas. Aquellas gotas que cargaban con su melancolía cayeron en la superficie del agua, se juntaron con las otras y llegaron hasta el fondo.  
… Te extraño amor…  
Quizás había ido aumentando el caudal cada día, quizás…había dio aumentando su tristeza.  
…Te echo de menos…  
-¿Por qué no has regresado?- murmuró al viento, esperando que éste se llevara su mensaje hasta el sitio donde se encontrara su futuro esposo. – Sé que nunca fui un buen compañero-  
…Necesito que me brindes de un abrazo…  
-Anoche soñé que me perdonabas- su cabeza se agachó en un movimiento vertical. Sus labios se torcieron, enterrándole los dientes. Abrió con añoranza sus párpados, estiró un tanto su brazos, preparándose para obtener el impulso necesario para continuar en aquel sitio.  
-Yo…ya lo hice…- el virgo se acercó hasta el lago, ingresó su cuerpo sumergiéndose en el agua. La sangre que se encontraba adherida a la tela de su vestido se fue difuminando, hasta dejar un camino en la superficie.  
Unas rosas con espinas surgieron de la sangre, y flotaron en el agua al tiempo que la figura desaparecía.  
…No sabes como necesito de tus besos…  
-Ven, quiero que me salves-

.

**…Los momentos que no volverán…  
…A sentir tu piel…  
…En mis brazos yo te tuve ayer…  
…Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir…  
…Acércate…**

.

-Diablos- el rostro de Aioria estaba molesto. Sus pies cansados de tanto caminar. Las manos le dolían de tanto correr aquellas ramas tan espinudas de los árboles.  
Sintió como se le abría la carne de su cuerpo en el momento en que se rajaba su camisa.

-¡Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado este maldito camino!- sus colmillos mordieron un trozo de tela de la parte de su brazo para frotarla por la herida. El color celeste se fue tiñendo ligeramente de un rojo vino.  
Cuando decidió que aquello se veía medianamente pasable continuó con su camino.  
-Aioros tendrá que pagarme con creces esta visita- al mover su pie izquierdo ejecutó un movimiento torpe, se le dobló el pie al tropezarse con una raíz que se encontraba fuera de la tierra.  
El cuerpo del leo se deslizó un poco hacia abajo, por suerte siempre había tenido muy buenos reflejos.  
-Grrr, esto ya me está fastidiando- suspiró, con un poco de fuerza se levantó. Al pararse pudo distinguir el horizonte. Más al fondo, por donde se podía ver las casas, vivía el sagitario.  
No supo la razón, pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia más abajo de donde se encontraban los árboles.  
…Ven, quiero que me salves…  
El brillo de un cristalino lago le invitaba a descansar. Quizás eso le haría bien, así podría lavar la herida para que no se le infectara.  
Sin embargo, su corazón latió un poco más veloz. Sintiendo como algo desconocido se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.  
Cerca de la orilla, había una joven flotando.  
El pánico se apoderó de su rostro al distinguir que alrededor de su cuerpo lucía sangre. Percibió como todos los músculos que tenía se tensaban, como le faltaba la respiración.  
¿Estaría muerta?  
-¡Jesucristo!- el leo se abalanzó cuerpo abajo corriendo. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que su camisa se estaba deshaciendo. Sólo quería llegar a tiempo para ver si aún lograba respirar. -¡Oye!- gritó tirando sus cosas, sus pantalones se mojaron al ingresar al agua. Llevó con rapidez sus manos hasta el cuello de la chica.  
Los rubios cabellos se enredaban en sus dedos, y pudo palparlos con sus yemas.  
Eran suaves, y emitían un rico perfume.  
…Anoche soñé que podía tocar las estrellas…  
Los ojos celestes del virgo ingresaron hasta los verdes marinos de Aioria, y ahí se quedaron. Conectándose.  
-¿Puedes moverte?- una dulce voz viajó hasta los oídos del rubio, sintiéndola tan cercana, tan cariñosa. Los orbes se le aguaron inundándosele de lágrimas.  
… Que me abrazabas cobijándome en la espesura…  
No era su prometido, pero como deseó quedarse junto a él.  
-Lo siento- Aioria escuchó el toque varonil que salió por la garganta, enseguida, el hombre se dispuso a levantarse. Las manos del rubio pasaron a llevarse el cuello del moreno hacia el interior del agua, por culpa de su mal equilibrio.  
Aioria logró detener el impulso utilizando sus piernas.  
-No te esfuerces, estás herido- la mano del leo se juntó con la del virgo en un acto impulsivo. En el interior del rubio algo se formó, quizás fue por culpa de viejos recuerdos. Quizás, por antiguos amores.  
…Y que tu mano se juntaba con la mía…  
Lentamente, los orbes del rubio se fueron cerrando. Hasta que su alma voló lejos, muy lejos. Todo a su alrededor cambió de tonalidad, y se zambulló en ella. Su rostro se mostró dormido en el pecho del leo.  
-Que lío- murmuró contemplando las facciones de aquella cara. Los labios pequeños y gruesos.- Supongo que a mi hermano no le importará que seamos dos-  
Aioria salió del agua llevándose al joven en brazos. El sol se iba escondiendo, aunque sus rayos lograban iluminar el sitio.  
En ningún momento el moreno pudo darse cuenta, de que en el agua, sólo se mostraba su propio reflejo.

.

**…A veces siento al despertar…  
…Como un susurro, tu calor…  
…Ella no deja de pensar…  
…Que un día te encontrará…**

**.**

-¡Dios mío qué te pasó!- Aioros se quedó estupefacto al ver el cuerpo de su hermano cubierto de heridas, y su ropa mojada. De inmediato le trajo muchas toallas y vendas.  
-Tuve que desviarme del camino- pronunció señalando al joven que dormía en sus brazos. -¿Puedo dejarlo en tu cama?-  
-¡Eso no se pregunta bruto!- Aioros desocupó las cosas que estaban encima, arreglando las almohadas. El cuerpo del virgo quedó estirado sobre ésta.  
Aioria se sentó a su lado para curarle las heridas.  
-¿Crees que esté bien?- preguntó el mayor.  
-Eso espero, no me gustaría que se muriera en tu casa-  
-Revísale bien las muñecas- dijo recogiendo la camisa mojada de su hermano.- Te lavaré tu ropa-  
-Gracias nisan-  
-Luego te lo cobraré- Aioros salió de la habitación sonriéndole con un gesto muy sarcástico. Aioria le guiñó un ojo correspondiéndole.  
-Pobre que te despiertes, revisarte me hace ver como un depravado- las manos del leo tomaron las vendas y el alcohol. Cuando sus dedos deslizaron la tela que le cubría las piernas se encontró con aquellos ojos mirándole.  
Se le paró el corazón del susto.  
-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo evidentemente sin aire- Casi me da un ataque-  
Shaka miró su ropa, la colocó en su sitio dedicándose a pararse.  
-¡Espera te vas a caer!- el cuerpo del virgo tambaleó, recuperando su postura sobre la cama. Las manos blancas se estaban afirmando del respaldo.  
-¿Qué te dije?- Aioria curvó sus cejas despectivamente- No tengo idea cual es tu prisa, pero no te queda otra que esperar-  
-Lo siento- otra vez ese tono. No entendía que era, pero le gustaba, le llamaba.- Estoy causándote molestias-  
Hacía que su corazón brincara bajo su pecho. Que sus mejillas se ruborizaran instintivamente.  
-Sólo deja que limpie un poco esas cicatrices y te vas- los ojos verdes del hombre lucían una llama al interior. Una fuerza que el rubio no tenía- ¿Te parece?-  
-Esta bien – Aioria corrió la túnica blanca, sus manos recorrieron la piel del virgo frotándole el alcohol. Shaka se mordió los labios evitando reclamar. Ardía mucho.  
-Date vuelta, creo que en tu espalda hay más cicatrices- el virgo obedeció, sintiendo como los dedos del moreno le tocaban la piel. Sus ojos se cerraron percibiendo mejor el roce.  
Como había necesitado de aquello.  
…Mi amor, necesito de tus besos…  
-¿Por qué haces esto?- el leo no se detuvo. Sus dedos acariciaban las heridas, tratando de llegar hasta el interior. En realidad no se lo había preguntado.  
-Supongo que lo hago por culpa de mi personalidad-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-No puedo pasar de largo cuando veo a alguien herido- Shaka sintió un dolor bajo su pecho. Él…también había sido igual.  
El virgo se dio la vuelta, contemplando los ojos del leo. Aioria se sonrojó.  
La boca del rubio se juntó lentamente con la del moreno. Atrapándole la lengua. La respiración de su salvador se volvió un tanto agitada, y le temblaron las manos.  
Los latidos del virgo retumbaron en el interior del leo, logrando crearse un sitio dentro de aquel corazón.  
-Gracias- pronunció el rubio acariciándole la mejilla.  
Aioria no pudo decirle nada, más que sonreírle para que entendiera que su beso había sido correspondido.  
En la puerta Aioros contemplaba ambos rostros, pensando que hacían una linda pareja.

.

**…Cojéeme, no me dejes marchar…  
…Quiero sentarme a tus pies…  
…En mis brazos yo te tuve ayer…  
…Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir…  
…Dime por qué…**

.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte?- preguntó el moreno observando como su inquilino se levantaba de la cama, vestido ahora con ropa limpia y recién planchada. Shaka se miraba en el espejo, sabiendo que lo que le mostraba aquel objeto no era lo que en verdad quería ver.  
Algún día podría contemplarse, y entonces le sonreiría a la figura. –Mi hermano no tiene inconvenientes en que te quedes-  
El rubio le miró, tratando de distinguir si en el interior de sus ojos no había otro tipo de intenciones.  
No pudo encontrar aquello que buscaba.  
-No- pronunció arreglándose un poco el cabello. Las hebras doradas se veían bastante finas, y lograba darle un toque atractivo. Sus ojos poseían una luz extraña, misteriosa. –Me está esperando-  
-Entiendo- Aioria se levantó de la cama, acercándose hasta el joven. Dejó que su mano se posara sobre el hombro del virgo, dándole un evidente gesto de buena suerte y despedida. –Si te lastima me dices y lo golpeó-  
Shaka no comprendía por que razón una persona logra ser tan buena, tan afectiva con otra.  
…Quiero sentir eso durante toda mi vida…  
El rubio acercó su propia mano, tomando la de Aioria. Sintió la piel de esos dedos bronceados con la suya, sintió como a su compañero se le encrespaba el cuerpo.  
Escuchó los latidos del otro repitiéndose fervientemente dentro de su mente, y por un momento deseó quedarse a su lado y nunca volver al lago.  
Aioria contempló la boca del rubio, delirando con aquel roce. Soñando con el contacto de esa boca pequeña y carnosa.  
Shaka trató de sonreírle.  
Las manos del rubio atraparon el cuello moreno, introduciéndose por entre medio de esas hebras castañas. Dejó que la yema de su dedo índice trazara una curva a medida que su rostro se acercaba hasta la del leo.  
Aioria vivió los segundo más terribles y cautivadores de su existencia.  
Gimió cuando los dientes afilados de Shaka jugaron sobre su labio inferior, percibiendo su aliento. Recibiendo en su boca los suspiros del rubio. Acercó sus manos, abrazando la cintura del chico.  
Percibió su suavidad, delineando su apretada cintura.  
La boca del rubio se apoderó de la del moreno, introduciendo su lengua. La lengua de Aioria buscó a la otra tratando de conectarse. El compás que ambas bailaron fue lento hasta ir aumentando la velocidad. La intensidad del roce provocó que el corazón del orgulloso león se descontrolara.  
El sabor de esa boca era refrescante, pero extraña. Una sensación de amargura que no sabía como explicar.  
Un toque muy parecido al de gotas de sangre corriendo por la piel.  
…Tú sabes que me amas…  
Ambos sintieron como de apoco iban quedándose sin aire, como aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no lograrían detener.  
Shaka fue disminuyendo el roce, hasta que su lengua logró liberarse de la del felino.  
Aioria percibía como sus pulmones tragaban el aire desesperadamente. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un fuerte rubor.  
El color de los ojos del rubio ahora era muy intenso.  
…Ven a buscarme…  
-Adiós- dijo el chico retirándose de la habitación. Aioria le atrapó la mano, con la cabeza gacha.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-  
-Shaka- murmuró mostrando una sonrisa. Aioria sintió como si hubiera sabido desde siempre lo que iba a contestarle.  
El virgo siguió su camino, dejando dentro de la habitación al único hombre que le había brindado de un beso.  
Y al primero que le había regalado su sonrisa.

.

**…Solos tú, tú y yo…  
…Una guitarra, el lago y una canción…  
…Solos tú, tú y yo…  
…Ahora ya te puedo decir adiós…**

.

-¿De verdad no quiso quedarse?- Aioros hablaba con su pequeño hermano camino a la cafetería. Esta mañana habían decidido comer afuera. Había que aprovechar cuando los días estaban bonitos, especialmente cuando son tan escasos.  
-No, pero supongo que tenía a alguien muy querido esperándolo-  
-Ven- dijo el sagitario mostrándole un local ubicado entre medio de unos hostales- Te invito un café-  
-Que sean dos y que esté acompañado con algo dulce-  
-Tú no cambias- ambos ingresaron al sitio, dirigiéndose hasta los puestos que se encontraban al frente de la barra. Las sillas eran altas y de color rojo, las patas metálicas.- Siempre pides lo mismo cuando vamos a desayunar-  
-Y tú déle con tus tostadas-  
-Lo mío es más saludable- ambos se contradecían, molestándose intencionadamente. Una mujer se acercó hasta ellos para traer lo que iban a servirse.  
Luego de tomar sus pedidos se retiró dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.  
Aioros contemplaba a su hermano con una sonrisa cruzándose por su rostro.  
-Admítelo- Aioria no entendió el significado de esas palabras. –Te gusta-  
-No seas burro-  
-No nací ayer hermanito- cuando el sagitario le miraba con aquel brillo maquiavélico en los ojos había que temer- Vi como se besaban en la pieza-  
-Corrección: como él me besaba-  
-Pero no me niegues que te gustó- las mejillas del leo se ruborizaron. Su hermano lograba encajar bastante bien en algunas cosas, y en eso se parecían. – Por que no reclamaste, hasta le seguiste con el jueguito-  
-¡Niisan!- el sagitario se rió a costas del pequeño león. Menos mal que la camarera había llegado con el desayuno, así tendría tiempo de inventar una excusa para cambiar el tema.  
Aioros cambió la posición de sus ojos. Su mirada estaba entretenida observando todos los adornos que colgaban de la pared. Arriba estaba escrito las palabras "Muro de los lamentos", aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia.  
-¿Por qué crees que se llame así?-  
-No lo sé-  
-Tiene ese nombre en honor a todas las cosas tristes que han sucedido en este pueblo- respondió la camarera limpiando unos vasos. Los hermanos siguieron observando la decoración. Había carteles, recorte de diarios, viejas fotografías. Una de ellas llamó la atención del sagitario.  
Cuando se la señaló al leo éste creyó que se trataba de una broma.  
-Se parece a Shaka- murmuró contemplando embelesado la fotografía. La camarera soltó el vaso descuidadamente. No podía ser que otra vez lo haya hecho. El suelo se llenó de cristales.  
-Mucha gente afirma haberle visto- dijo la señorita tomando el cuadro, delicadamente le fue pasando un paño.- Pero lo cierto es que hace mucho tiempo que se fue de nuestro lado-  
-¿De qué habla?-  
-Shaka era un joven muy amable- los ojos de la chica se fueron aguando- Se dice que cuando llega un visitante al pueblo él aparece, esperando encontrar a su viejo amor. Había sido comprometido con un español de buena familia, pero éste tuvo que partir a la guerra y nunca más volvió-  
-Suena triste- murmuró Aioros, Aioria no podía hablar.  
-Shaka se fue consumiendo, hasta que dejó de comer y de hablar. Luego ni siquiera fue capaz de sonreír. Por las tardes solía quedarse cerca del antiguo bosque, esperándolo en el mismo sitio en el que se habían despedido.- sus manos colgaron el retrato. Un hombre de unos quince años sonreía en aquel trozo de papel. – Se dice que su amargura era tan inmensa que no podía controlar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, y que cada vez que alguien caía dentro de la laguna, él los arrastraba hasta el fondo, para que lo acompañaran-  
Aioria estaba estático. ¡Él había estado a unas pocas horas con ese chico! ¡Le había brindado de un beso por todos los cielos!  
-Se dice que continúa esperando en aquella laguna, hasta que llegue el día en que sus manos sean capaces de tocar el cielo-  
…Me está esperando…  
Estaba solo en realidad.  
…Ven a buscarme, yo sé que me amas…  
Aioria salió del local corriendo como alma que llevaba al diablo hacia el primer sitio en donde había comenzado todo.  
Interiormente, Aioros sintió que esta era su despedida.

.

**…De nuevo solos tu y yo…  
…Un lago y una canción…  
…Echo de menos oír tu voz…  
…Una estrella te eclipsó…**

.

-_Se dice que sigue esperando en aquel lago_- obligó a que sus piernas corrieran con mayor velocidad. Su respiración estaba agitada_.-Se fue consumiendo, hasta el punto que ya no podía sonreír-_ ¿entonces qué significaba aquel lindo gesto?, ¿qué podía valer para ese corazón?- _Su amor se marchó a la guerra y nunca regresó-_ dolía….que la gente se olvidara de uno.  
…Soñé que cogía mi mano y que dormía junto a mí…  
Aioria no dejó que su cuerpo se detuviera, no quería dejarlo solo. Ya había sufrido suficiente.  
…¿Pero sabes?, Alguien me dijo que la vida es un sueño…  
Sus ojos distinguieron el lago cristalino en el que lo había encontrado aquella vez. Sus músculos se estaban agarrotando. Su camisa volvió a romperse por culpa de las ramas cubiertas de espinas.  
…Y que los sueños son sólo sueños…  
-¡Shaka!- gritó, esperando poder encontrarlo cerca de la orilla. Al llegar, se torció el tobillo por culpa del impulso. Cayendo en el lago.  
Aioria nunca había nadado muy bien.  
Al dirigirse a la superficie, sintió como unas manos le agarraban de la camisa obligándolo a hundirse. Su cuerpo se estremeció…  
Se estaba quedando sin aire.  
…Ven a salvarme…  
Movió sus brazos tratando de zafarse, pero era como si una fuerza sobre humana lo estuviera controlando.  
_-Se dice que se lleva a los hombres al fondo para que lo acompañen-_ ¿Era eso? ¿Acaso era tan terrible su martirio?-  
Aioria logró abrir un poco sus ojos, al tiempo en que dirigía sus manos al cuello del virgo. Shaka sintió como su corazón latía de verdad por primera vez. La boca del leo se estampó en sus labios carnosos, robándole el mejor de los besos.  
Así como también se le estaba yendo la vida.  
…Sé que nunca fui un buen compañero…  
-Lo siento- murmuró el virgo abrazándole, delicadamente fue dirigiéndose a la superficie. El rostro de Aioria estaba adquiriendo un poco de tonalidad.- No debes quedarte conmigo-  
El leo pudo percibir que la tierra se estampaba en su rostro, observando como el rubio volvía a zambullirse.  
Toda la fuerza que le quedaba la utilizó en agarrar aquella mano cubierta por vendajes.  
…Mi corazón ya no quiere tener un pasado…  
-No quiero que llores más-  
…Ojala tuviera algún futuro, pero ya no se puede…  
-Quiero quedarme contigo-  
…Anoche soñé que él regresaba…  
…Y que recibía un cálido abrazo capaz de purgar mis penas…  
-No sabes como también lo deseo, Aioria- los ojos marinos del felino se sumergieron en los de azul profundo, y pudieron conectarse de una manera que sólo ellos lograron entender.  
Shaka juntó su cuerpo con el del moreno, besándole la frente.  
-Gracias- murmuró a medida que se iban fundiendo, convirtiéndose en polvos de estrellas.  
Aioria cerró sus ojos sabiendo que cuando los volviera a abrir estaría lejos, muy lejos. El virgo le sonrió, por que había sido capaz de alcanzar el cielo.  
Se dice que aquel lago nació producto de sus lágrimas y que las personas que están por ahogarse sienten unos brazos que los llevan a la superficie.  
Cuando cae la tarde se puede ver sus rostros besándose, y que misteriosamente se reflejan en el agua.  
…Te amo, al fin me salvaste…

.

**- Fin -**


End file.
